Babylon Babies
by Mab202
Summary: *EN COURS* Suite à leur résurrection, les Golds se rendent compte de l'importance de préparer la relève en cas de prochaine guerre sainte...Ça va roxxer du poney au Sanctuaire!


Titre: Babylon Babies  
Auteur : Mab  
Genre: post-Hadès, mignon et gentil, tranche de vie, OC  
Fandom : Saint Seiya  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Pas moi, tout à Kurumada sauf les ptits apprentis (à part Kiki)  
Note: j'estime que la série s'est étalée sur environs 3-4 ans. L'histoire se situant post-Hadès, les Golds sont donc plus vieux que les âges officiels, à l'exception d'Aioros qui a toujours 14 ans, et de Shion et Dohko qui en ont 18. Et puis non, les filles ne portent pas de masque XD

Résumé: Suite à leur résurrection, les Golds se rendent compte de l'urgence de se trouver un apprenti en cas de nouvelle guerre sainte...

Chapitre 1: Le matin, tout resplendit, tout chante (?)

Assis à son bureau, Shion compulsait ses paperasses aussi méticuleusement qu'un banquier. Y'a pas, il avait maintenant la preuve que Saga n'était absolument pas fait pour ce poste: bordélique au possible, son successeur auto-proclamé avait pour ainsi dire complètement négligé l'aspect administratif de sa tâche, et lui se retrouvait avec presque 15 ans de comptabilité et autres problèmes de gestion à régler. Et de temps à autres, le désordre gémellesque crachait quelques surprises: Shion se rendit ainsi compte que les importantes fluctuations du budget suivaient les différentes crises de personnalité de Saga, et en classant les différentes factures, il était presque possible de savoir quelle personnalité était aux commandes à telle ou telle période. Il y avait également des choses glaçantes, comme la liste des assassinats exécutés par DeathMask et Milo... Ces papiers là, Shion les jetta au feu. Ils avaient tous fait des erreurs, et maintenant qu'une nouvelle vie s'offraient à eux, ils avaient tous droit à une nouvelle chance. Même _eux_.

Le désordre sur le bureau finit par se résorber lentement, et bientôt il ne resta plus que quelques papiers épars, que Shion rassembla en une petite pile qu'il posa soigneusement sur un coin du bureau. Il était fort tard, il verrait tout ça demain...

S'étirant, il se leva de son fauteuil, et alla jeter un oeil à la fenêtre. L'heure devait vraiment être avancée, l'horizon était déjà tout rose. Il ne dormirait pas beaucoup, voir pas du tout, peut-être devrait-il laisser une note à Dohko pour lui demander de superviser les entraînements à sa place, histoire qu'il puisse terminer ses rangements? En même temps, son ami lui avait fait comprendre qu'il était fort occupé avec le petit... Bah, il verrait ça tout à l'heure.

Tout en regagnant ses appartements, le Pope se demanda comment ses Chevaliers se débrouillaient avec la tâche qu'il leur avait confié, il y avait de ça tout juste deux semaines..

xxxxx

Ce matin là au Sanctuaire, tout était encore calme. Le soleil pointait tout juste le bout de son nez, et la nature s'activait déjà, afin d'offrir aux hommes encore endormis un visage accueillant.

Endormis? Pas tous.

Car dans la maison du Bélier, l'animation régnait déjà depuis quelques heures.

Tout en finissant d'attacher ses cheveux, Mû alla frapper à la chambre de son élève.

«Kiki? Tu es levé?»

«J'suis prêêêêêêêêêêêêt!! »

Jaillissant de sa chambre comme un diable de sa boîte, le garçon sauta au cou de son maître avec un bonjour retentissant, avant de détaler vers la cuisine en riant. L'Atlante eut un sourire: Son disciple était en forme ce matin (comme tout les matins en fait…..), l'entraînement n'allait pas être triste.

Rejoignant l'enfant à la table de la cuisine, il se servit un grand bol de thé, et aida son apprenti à se couper des tartines.

xxxx

« Euh…Bonjour…»

Aldébaran leva les yeux de son bol de café pour apercevoir une tête brune ébouriffée dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Et bien entre, ça va refroidir… »

Avec un petit sourire timide (un peu crispé même diront certains), Liubia entra dans la pièce, et alla s'asseoir à sa place, en face de son maître. Elle commença de manger en silence, jetant parfois de petits coups d'œil nerveux à l'homme en face d'elle. Bientôt plus de deux semaines qu'ils vivaient sous le même toit, et elle se sentait toujours aussi intimidée face à lui.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » fini par demander le Brésilien en posant son bol sur la table.

Liubia faillit s'étrangler avec un bout de tartine.

« Euh…non... non…tout va bien… » bafouilla-t-elle en baissant les yeux sur son toast.

Le silence revint. Puis Aldébaran se leva, prit ses couverts et alla les poser dans l'évier.

« On fera la vaisselle ce soir. Ne traîne pas trop, on a entraînement commun aujourd'hui »

Acquiesçant timidement, Lubia se hâta de finir de manger, débarrassa ses couverts et alla vite finir de se préparer, après avoir rangé les affaires du petit déjeuner et passé un coup d'éponge sur la table.

Xxxxx

« Faudrait peut-être aller la réveiller ? » demanda Saga à son frère en regardant l'horloge de la cuisine.

« Ca serait une idée... tu y vas? »

« Ah non, c'est ton tour aujourd'hui! »

« Maiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis... »

« Kanon, me dit pas que tu as peur d'un gosse d'à peine 8 ans? »

« ... D'accord, j'y vais... »

Ronchonnant un peu, Kanon alla toquer à la porte de la chambre. Devant le pas de réponse, il l'entrebailla et passa sa tête dans la chambre.

« Odalie? »

Pas de réponse.

« Oi? C'est l'heure de se lever... »

Entrant avec un peu de réluctance dans la chambre, il alluma la lumière, et faillit faire un bond en arrière en apercevant le gamin assis par terre en pyjama en face de la porte, les yeux dans le vide. Bon sang, un de ces jours il ferait une crise cardiaque...

« Odalie? Hého? «

L'enfant parut soudain se rendre compte de sa présence, et leva la tête vers lui. Kanon ne put s'empêcher de frémir un peu à la vision de ces yeux entièrement noirs.

« Va te laver. On t'attend à table »

Hochant vaguement la tête, Odalie se leva, et sortit de sa chambre pour rallier la salle d'eau.

Poussant un gros soupir, Kanon alla ouvrir les volets, aéra le lit, et sortit de la chambre à son tour après avoir éteint la lumière. Franchement, on pouvait dire qu'avec Odalie, ils avaient tiré le gros lot...Comme si y'avait déjà pas assez de lui et son frère comme détraqués dans la baraque...

xxx

« Allez…sors de là… »

Pas de réponse.

« T'as pas faim ? » reprit Angelo accroupi face à la porte close. « Allez, y a pleiiin de bonnes choses à manger dans la cuisine !»

Silence.

« Non ? Pas faim ? Pas miam ? »

Toujours rien.

Se pinçant la racine du nez, DM respira un grand coup et se releva. Chaque matin c'était le même cirque…

« Bon écoute, je vais prendre ma douche, débrouille-toi, tout est sur la table ! »

…..et chaque matin il capitulait.

Une fois l'Italien parti, la porte de la chambre s'entrebâilla, et une petite tête blonde toute ébouriffée apparut. Jetant un coup d'œil à droite, puis à gauche, Bogna sortit prudemment de la pièce, et trottina en pyjama jusqu'à la cuisine.

Comme chaque matin, tout devait être sur la table….

Escaladant une chaise, la petite fille attrapa un petit pain, qu'elle grignota consciencieusement, avant de s'attaquer à un morceau de fromage et à un verre de lait.

Soudain, entendant du bruit, elle attrapa une pomme, descendit en vitesse de la chaise, et détala jusque dans sa chambre, son butin serré contre elle.

Lorsque DM entra dans la cuisine pour se servir une dernière tasse de café et débarrasser la table, il eut un micro sourire en voyant des miettes à la place réservée à la petite, un carré de fromage portant des traces de dents, et le verre de lait vide.

Xxx

« Kazuo, si tu ne te lèves pas maintenant, tu ne mangeras pas… »

« Gnnnnnnnh… »

« Allez debout ! » s'écria Aiolia en tirant brusquement sur la couverture.

« Maiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis !! » geignit le garçonnet brutalement arraché à la chaleur confortable de celle ci.

« Dépêche toi d'aller te débarbouiller et viens manger! Sinon je vais tout finir et il n'en restera plus pour toi… » rétorqua son maître d'un air malicieux.

« Oh non !! » s'exclama Kazuo d'un air alarmé, en bondissant hors de son lit pour aller en vitesse à la salle de bain.

« Je te veux à table dans 10 minutes ! » lui cria Aiolia en riant. « Et n'oublie pas de te laver les oreilles ! »

Grommellant en se rendant compte que son maître le taquinait, Kazuo n'en obéit pas moins, et ressortit de la salle de bain aussi vite qu'il y était entré, cette fois habillé et avec les oreilles bien propres.

Xxx

Meredith était levée depuis lontemps. Avant lui même. Elle était déjà lavée et habillée, avait mangé et lavé sa vaisselle.

Maintenant, elle méditait. Enfin, vu de l'extérieur ça y ressemblait.

Shaka pinça ses lèvres un peu nerveusement. Pas moyen de savoir ce qu'elle pensait. L'irlandaise était aussi expressive qu'une pierre et arrivait presque à le faire passer pour un joyeux drille: Elle ne souriait pour ainsi dire jamais, ne parlait presque qu'en monosyllabes, et gardait un visage parfaitement inexpressif, à l'exception de ses yeux, qui suivaient les moindres mouvements autour d'elle, et de ses sourcils, qui à eux seuls devenaient détenir tout son potentiel émotionel.

En même temps, il n'avait pas à se plaindre: Il n'avait pas hérité d'un gosse hyperactif. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise. Le comportement de Meredith n'était pas normal. Surtout pour une fille. Une fille ça jacasse, ça glousse et c'est toujours en mouvement. Enfin, dans sa vision personnelle des choses (ce n'était pas comme si il fréquentait des filles à longueur de journée non plus).

Soupirant intérieurement, il alla à la cuisine et avala un bol de thé avec un peu de riz. Meredith ne l'avait pas servi ni ne lui avait rien préparé. Elle avait juste sorti les aliments du frigo pour les aligner soigneusement sur la table. Mais elle avait lavé ses affaires et nettoyé sa place.. Et elle avait laissé des couverts pour lui. Vraiment, quelle drôle de fille…

« On y va dans 3 minutes »

Pas de réponse, aucun mouvement. Mais il savait qu'elle l'avait écouté et que dès qu'il reviendrait dans le salon après avoir fait sa vaisselle, elle serait debout, prête à partir.

Xxx

« Ditesditesdites, on y va bientôt ? »

« Finis de manger d'abord »

« Mais j'ai plus faim ! »

« Et bien va te laver les dents »

Suliwan bouda 3 secondes avant de se dire que plus vite ça serait fait, plus vite ils partiraient. Aussi bondit-il de sa chaise pour courir vers la salle de bain.

Une fois le garçonnet sorti, Dohko poussa un gros soupir. Et reprit du thé.

Suliwan était adorable, vraiment, plein de bonne volonté et de joie de vivre, obéissant…mais beaucoup trop agité à son goût.

Qu'il était loin le temps avec le calme et posé Shiryu….

Dohko eut un petit rire. Il parlait comme un vieillard.

Un peu d'agitation ne lui ferait pas de mal. Cela redonnait de la vie à l'antique maison de la Balance. Et puis ce n'était qu'un enfant, c'était normal qu'il s'agite.

« Ayéj'aifini on y vaaaa ?! »

« Tu as du dentifrice autour de la bouche » fit posément Dohko en lui essuyant le coin des lèvres avec sa serviette de table. « Tu as fait ton lit ? »

« Heuu…non ? »

« Va le faire »

« Maiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis ! »

« L'arène et ses occupants ne vont pas s'envoler, Suli. Et puis ce n'est pas encore l'heure de partir. Donc va faire ton lit. »

Grommelant, l'enfant repartit néanmoins en trombe vers sa chambre. Son maître se passa une main lasse sur le visage.

Il allait avoir intérêt à bien le fatiguer aujourd'hui….

xxx

Poussant un soupir exaspéré, Milo se remit à faire les cent pas dans le couloir. Ca faisait bientôt une demi heure que le petit con monopolisait la salle de bain, et même si Milo pouvait vivre sans se laver les dents après le petit déjeuner, il ne pouvait pas se passer d'aller aux toilettes.

« Dis donc, t'en a encore pour longtemps? » brailla-t-il en tambourinant du poing contre la porte. « T'es tombé dans la cuvette des chiottes ou quoi?! »

« Fous moi la paix, j'ai pas fini de me préparer! » répondit la voix de Basil, assourdie par la porte

« Hey, je sais bien qu'y aura des nénettes à l'arène, mais c'est un entraînement commun qu'on a aujourd'hui, pas une séance de drague! » répliqua Milo en continuant de frapper la porte. « Alors laisse tes points noirs tranquille et sors de là avant que je défonce la porte! »

« Ca va, ça va »

Grognant, Basil déverrouilla la porte de la salle de bain, et sortit en traînant les pieds, bien déterminé à faire comprendre à son maître à quel point celui ci l'ennuyait. Milo lui répondit de façon très adulte par une grimace, et alla à son tour s'enfermer dans la salle de bain avec un soupir de soulagement... qui ne dura pas lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n 'y avait plus de papier.

« Basil, p'tit con! »

xxx

Une délicieuse odeur de café vint tirer Aioros des brumes du sommeil. Ouvrant paresseusement un oeil, encore incertain d'être dans le rêve ou la réalité, il jeta machinalement un coup d'oeil à son réveil... et bondit en glapissant. Il aurait dû être réveillé depuis longtemps!!

Sautant de son lit, il se mit à chercher ses vêtements, mais pas moyen de remettre la main dessus! Il avait dû les laisser dans la salle de bain...

Courant vers la porte, il s'apprêtait à bondir dans le couloir lorsqu'il tomba nez à nez avec... Capucine, bien réveillée et habillée, une pile de linge dans les bras, qui s'apprêtait vraisemblablement à frapper à sa porte.

« Oh, vous êtes réveillé? J'allais justement venir vous secouer... Je vous apporte vos vêtements, je les avait pris hier pour racommoder l'accroc à votre chemise » fit-elle en souriant, lui fourrant la pile de linge dans les mains. « Le petit déjeuner est prêt, dépêchez vous d'aller vous préparer sinon ça va refroidir »

Le poussant gentiment dans le couloir, Capucine entra sans plus de cérémonie dans sa chambre, et se mit en devoir d'ouvrir les volets et de refaire le lit. Abasourdi, Aioros mit quelques secondes avant de réagir, et se dirigea mécaniquement vers la salle de bain, ne sachant trop quoi penser.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il se retrouvait attablé devant un bol de café fumant, avec une montagne de toasts, et se secoua juste au bon moment pour empêcher sa disciple de lui nouer une serviette autour du cou.

Mais pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il hérite d'un disciple plus âgé que lui? Et une fille en plus!

Mais sa mauvaise humeur passagère fondit comme neige au soleil lorsque Capucine lui adressa un de ses sourires lumineux dont elle seule avait le secret.

Vraiment, comment résister à ça?

xxx

Etouffant à peine un énorme baillement, Shura s'affala très virilement à la table de la cuisine devant sa tasse de café, jetant un coup d'oeil distrait au journal, ouvert à la page des sports. Il allait passer à la page météo lorsqu'une tornade bouclée déboula dans la cuisine, accompagnée de plusieurs claquements de portes.

Il grimaça. Faudrait peut-être qu'il envisage d'en remplacer certaines par des rideaux. Un jour quelqu'un risquerait d'y laisser des doigts...

Saluant Estefania d'un vague signe de la main, il se replongea dans la lecture de la météo. Temps ensoleillé avec quelques petits nuages et un peu de vent, l'idéal pour l'entraînement...

Debout face à la table, Estafania bouillait. Elle avait passé des heures dans la salle de bain à arranger ses cheveux, ainsi que sa tunique, de façon à ce que celle ci donne l'impression d'un décoletté plongeant sans pour autant permettre un quelconque débordement mammaire. Et ce... ce mufle restait là comme un miro à lire son journal alors qu'il avait une (belle) jeune fille en fleur avec un 95D sous le nez?! Mais qu'avait-elle fait à Athéna pour hériter d'un crétin pareil?!

Exaspérée, elle se saisit de la carafe, et en balança le contenu à la figure de son maître, avant de quitter rageusement la pièce, claquant à nouveau quatre ou cinq portes sur son passage.

Abasourdi et trempé, Shura fixa la porte de la cuisine un long moment avant de réagir. Il avait bien senti que quelque chose allait lui tomber sur la tête (comme presque tout les matins depuis deux semaines en fait), mais, une fois encore, la raison d'une telle colère lui échappait.

Vraiment, il ne comprendrait jamais les femmes...

xxx

Il y eu trois coups nets contre sa porte.

« Debout. On a entraînement commun aujourd'hui. Ne traîne pas »

Clair, net et concis, comme d'habitude.

Acquiesçant d'un signe de tête qui servit aussi de salut à son maître, Hichem se leva de son lit, et alla le rejoindre à la cuisine. Il était réveillé depuis longtemps en fait, et était déjà prêt. Il aurait pu rejoindre son maître plus tôt, mais il avait voulu profiter de ces quelques instants de calme pour avancer le livre qu'il avait emprunté à la petite bilbiothèque du Sanctuaire. Quand il serait plus familier avec son maître, il faudrait qu'il lui demande l'autorisation de fouiner dans la bibliothèque personnelle de celui ci...

S'asseyant à la petite table de la cuisine, ils mangèrent en silence, puis Hichem s'occupa de débarrasser la table et de faire la vaisselle, pendant que Camus ouvrait la maison et passait un coup de balai rapide.

« On est partis dans cinq minutes »

Hochant la tête, Hichem fit un rapide crochet par la salle de bain puis regagna sa chambre. Cinq minutes, c'était suffisant pour lire encore un paragraphe...

Il ne s'aperçut pas qu'à l'autre bout du couloir, Camus le regardait avec ce qui pouvait ressembler à une ébauche de sourire.

xxx

Ouvrant la porte de la salle de bain avec des trésors de précautions, Aphrodite se força à prendre son courage à deux mains avant d'allumer la lumière.

Comme il s'y attendait, c'était un véritable désastre.

Sigwald avait renversé tout les tiroirs, vidé les flacons de gel douche et de shampooing dans la baignoire et avait jeté les serviettes dans le tas de mousse qui en avait résulté, du dentifrice ornait les mur, et il s'était amusé à dérouler le papier toilette dans toute la pièce. Le tout copieusement arrosé d'eau.

Il soupira.

Il avait suffit qu'il s'absente à peine un petit quart d'heure pour faire le tour de son jardin, et ça y était, le morveux avait encore fichu le bordel.

Il eut un pincement au coeur en s'apercevant qu'il avait même réussi à forcer la serrure du vanity dans lequel il rangeait son maquillage, et avait littéralement massacré tout ce qui s'y trouvait.

D'ailleurs, un grand « Pédé! » inscrit au rouge au rouge à lèvres ornait le miroir au dessus du lavabo.

Aphrodite se mordit les lèvres. Il ne fallait pas qu'il craque. Même si c'était quand même plus de la dixième fois que son disciple infernal ruinait ainsi la salle de bain. Il allait encore être bon pour racheter tous les produits d'hygiène. Encore. Shion allait finir par vraiment râler...

Et évidemment, plus aucune trace du morveux dans la maison... Et ça allait lui prendre des heures pour nettoyer tout ça, sans compter des courses et la traque du gamin...Tant pis pour l'entraînement.

Soupirant à en fendre l'âme, il alla chercher un sac poubelle, le balai et le seau à serpillère, et commença à nettoyer les dégâts.

xxx

« Moins vite Suliwan, tu tiendra pas la distance sinon! Capucine, plus de conviction dans le coup de pied! Estefania concentre toi sur ce qu'il y a devant toi, pas dans la tribune! Et Meredith s'il te plaît, un peu plus d'enthousiasme bon sang! »

Debout au milieu de la grande arène, Aiolia supervisait l'entraînement avec un sérieux martial, accompagné de Mû, qui un peu plus loin aidait les plus petits avec des exercices de base.

Pendant ce temps là, en tribune, chacun y allait de son commentaire.

« Dis donc Camus, il se débrouille vachement bien ton petit gars! Tu lui fait faire des heures sup' ou quoi? » s'exclama Milo, accoudé à la balustrade.

« Hn. Il arrive d'un bon centre d'entraînement. Je pense que d'ici un an il pourra prétendre à l'armure... »

« Déjà?! Je savais que les Verseaux étaient des précoces, mais à ce point... quoiqu'il est déjà bien grand non? Il a quel âge? »

« Bientôt 19 »

« Ah ouais quand même!»

« Il faut bien avouer que la génération précoce, c'est quand même nous... » fit remarquer Aldébaran.

« C'est vrai que le plus jeune à recevoir son armure, c'était Mû » approuva Aioros. « Il avait quoi? Six ans? Et les plus vieux, c'étaient moi et Saga... »

« Rhalàlàlà, ça nous rajeunit pas tout ça » grogna Kanon en se passant une main sur la figure.

« C'est vrai que tu es teeeellement vieux... » rétorqua son frère avec un sourire amusé.

« Ben oui, qu'est ce que tu crois, on a dépassé la trentaine quand même! »

« Rien à voir, mais personne n'a vu 'Dite? » demanda soudainement Shura. « Je l'ai pas croisé en descendant tout à l'heure, je pensais qu'il était parti en avance...Il était pourtant bien au courant de l'entraînement, non? »

« Il est à côté du palais du Pope » fit remarquer Dohko, « il est toujours le premier au courant de tout... Mais c'est vrai que ce n'est pas son genre d'arriver en retard. »

« Je parie que sa teigne de disciple a encore fait des conneries... » grogna DeathMask, qui avait déjà été victime des mauvaises blagues de Sigwald. « Et ça serait pas la première fois! Mais qu'est ce qui a pris à Shion de lui attribuer un morveux pareil?! »

« La même chose lui a pris lorsqu'il t'as confié la tienne » rétorqua Dohko. « Mais si ça peut te rassurer, je finis par me demander si on aurait pas dû inverser... »

« C'est clair que si on ne fait pas très vite quelque chose, Aphrodite risque soit de faire une dépression nerveuse, soit de faire passer un très sale quart d'heure au morveux... » approuva Milo. « Je propose qu'on organise une fessée publique afin d'éviter de tels drames! »

« N'importe quoi... » Dohko secoua la tête.

Un grand bruit accompagné d'un nuage de poussière dans l'arène attira soudain leur attention.

« Dis donc DM, c'est pas ta gamine qui vient de voler? » demanda Aioros en pointant du doigt une petite forme qui roulait dans la poussière.

« Hein? Ho merde, si! »

Sautant directement dans l'arène depuis le balcon de la tribune, l'Italien atterrit souplement sur le sable, et se dirigea rapidement vers le point d'impact, devancé par Mû, qui s'attelait déjà à relever Bogna.

« Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé?! » s'exclama DM en s'apercevant que la petite saignait du nez et de l'arcade.

« Jesuisdésolé!! »

Accourant vers eux, Suliwan fut auprès de Bogna en un éclair, et se mit à essayer de lui éponger le front avec son mouchoir. Plus loin, Aiolia s'efforçait de garder les autres apprentis à distance, et les envoya faire 50 tours d'arène au pas de course.

« Jesuisdésoléjel'aipasfaitexprèspromisjevoulaispasmaisc'estpartittoutseulholàlàlàellevapasmourirheinditesdites?! » s'exclama le garçonnet en levant de grands yeux pleins de larmes et d'appréhension vers DM.

« Mais non elle va pas mourir » le tranquillisa Mû en soignant les plaies d'une petite pulsion de cosmos. « Mais je pense que ça serait une bonne idée qu'elle s'arrête là pour aujourd'hui. Ca l'a pas mal secouée j'ai l'impression... »

DM hocha la tête.

« Ouais, t'as raison... Et toi la prochaine fois, fais gaffe, okay? »

« Ouim'sieurpromis!! »

« Bien... »

Se saisissant de Bogna qui restait toute tremblante les fesses dans la poussière, il la cala sous un bras, et remonta vers la tribune.

« Bon les gars, je vous laisse, la petite en peut plus, je la remonte... »

« Rien de grave? » demanda Dohko.

« Rien que Mû n'ait pu réparer. Aller, salut la compagnie!'

« C'est ça, bon vent Mary Poppins! » railla Kanon tandis que l'Italien s'éloignait.

« A propos, il fait quoi le notre? » demanda Saga en se penchant à la balustrade.

« Bah, certainement des trucs bizarres, comme d'habitude » rétorqua son frère en haussant les épaules. « Tant qu'il se met pas à faire des châteaux de sable, c'est l'essentiel... »

« Vous avez toujours autant de difficultés avec Odalie? » demanda Dohko en haussant le sourcil.

« Ca t'étonne?! » s'exclama Kanon avec des yeux ronds. « Ce... gamin est la chose la plus flippante que j'aie vu dans ma vie! »

« Allons, Kanon... » tempéra Saga, mais tout le monde pouvait voir qu'il semblait partager l'avis de son frère.

« Mais bien sûr que si! En plus d'avoir une drôle de tête, il fait des trucs chelous! Une fois en me levant la nuit je l'ai croisé en train de marcher de long en large dans le couloir: J'ai cru avoir affaire à un fantôme! »

« C'est vrai que cet enfant est pour le moins... original » admit Dohko. « Mais va pourtant bien falloir que vous vous y fassiez. Il a été choisi par l'armure quand même... »

« Ouais ben si il fallait écouter tout ce que l'armure décidait... » grommela Kanon.

Saga ne pu qu'aquiescer d'un air sombre.

xxx

« Ca va? T'as encore mal quelque part? »

Comme à chaque fois qu'il lui adressait la parole, Bogna se contenta de fixer son maître avec un regard terrifié, complètement tétanisée.

DM soupira.

Vraiment, ils n'iraient pas loin comme ça...

« Pas aïe? Nan? Bon ben dans ce cas, à la douche, et ensuite, sieste! On mangera après, d'accord? »

Nouveau regard terrorisé.

Se passant une main sur le visage, il décida que joindre le geste à la parole serait peut-être plus productif. Il s'attacha donc à retirer la tunique de Bogna, souleva la petite sous les aisselles, et la déposa dans la baignoire, avant d'ouvrir le robinet et de régler la température de l'eau.

« Ca va? C'est pas trop chaud? »

Devant l'absence de réaction, il conclu à une réponse négative, et s'attela à la passer au jet, avant de se saisir du savon et du gant de toilette pour la bouchonner énergiquement.

Vraiment, on lui aurait dit quelques mois auparavant qu'il se retrouverait à faire la nounou auprès d'une gamine de 4 ans et demi qui ne parlait pas un traître mot de grec, et qu'en plus il serait bon à ça, il aurait ri au nez de cette personne avant de le lui défoncer à coups de poing. Mais il fallait bien avouer qu'après les 48h de panique complète dans laquelle il s'était retrouvé à l'arrivée de Bogna chez lui, il s'était adapté à une vitesse fulgurante à l'intrusion... même si ce n'était pas le cas de la petite.

En même temps, quelle idée de lui confier _ça _à _lui_?! C'est chez Mû, Aldébaran, Aiolia ou même Aphrodite que Bogna aurait dû atterrir! Ils savaient s'y prendre avec les enfants, _eux_! Enfin, en tout cas il était sûr que c'était pas chez eux que la gamine aurait l'air perpétuellement terrorisée...

Baissant les yeux vers elle, il s'aperçut que Bogna le fixait depuis plusieurs minutes, l'air toujours aussi apeurée, mais aussi un peu... curieuse?

« Quoi, j'ai quelque chose sur le nez? » râla-t-il sans trop de conviction.

Bogna reprit aussitôt son air terrifié, et il se maudit intérieurement. Vraiment, lui et la pédagogie...

Basculant la tête de Bogna en arrière, il lui mouilla les cheveux, avec la ferme intention de les lui laver. Il faudrait qu'il apprenne à faire des nattes. Ou un truc comme ça. La petite pouvait pas rester avec une tignasse perpétuellement emmêlée, surtout qu'elle n'avait pas l'air de savoir se coiffer toute seule. Faudrait qu'il demande à 'Dite...

Attrapant la bouteille de shampooing, il lui en versa un peu sur la tête, et commença de lui frotter les cheveux pour faire mousser. L'odeur du gel lui sembla soudainement... bizarre. C'était son shampooing à lui, un savon avec une odeur de mec, et sur cette tête de petite fille, c'était presque... anormal.

Bon, à rajouter sur la liste des courses: du shampooing pour marmots. Ca devait bien exister.

Décidant qu'y avait assez de mousse comme ça sur la tête de Bogna, il rinça le tout, en essayant de ne pas lui en mettre dans les yeux. Il l'avait fait une fois, et les couinements qui avaient suivi avaient été à la limite du supportable. Il avait eu l'impression de l'avoir molestée.

« Voilà ça y est...Debout maintenant! »

Joignant le geste à la parole, il la prit sous les aisselles pour la relever, et alla vite chercher une serviette sèche, dans laquelle il l'enveloppa avant de la faire sortir de la baignoire. Faudrait pas qu'elle glisse non plus...

La frottant énergiquement, il lui essora les cheveux tant bien que mal / note, penser à investir éventuellement dans un sèche-cheveux/ , et grogna lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié de lui prendre des vêtements de rechange. Qu'à cela ne tienne, sa chambre était juste à côté...

Son apprenti roulée dans la serviette sous le bras, il sortit de la salle de bain, et alla la déposer sur son lit, avant d'aller prendre des vêtements propres dans la petite commode.

« C'est bon, t'arrivera à t'habiller toute seule? » demanda-t-il en lui tendant les habits.

Toujours aucune réaction.

Ca commençait à devenir vraiment pesant...

Soupirant de nouveau, il la débarassa de la serviette humide, et la mit debout sur le lit, dos à lui.

« Appuie-toi sur moi pour pas tomber. Donne ton pied »

Lui attrapant le pied droit puis le gauche, il lui passa sa culotte, puis une paire de short, et enfin, lui faisant lever les bras, un t-shirt, bien trop grand pour elle au goût de DM, mais c'était tout ce qu'il avait en stock.

« Et maintenant, tu restes ici, et tu te repose jusqu'au déjeuner. Je viendrais te chercher quand ça sera l'heure » fit-il en la mettant sous les draps, avant de quitter la pièce. « Je suis dans le salon, si y a besoin, crie au secours »

Restée seule, Bogna attendit quelques minutes, puis s'assit sur son lit. Elle n'avait strictement rien compris à ce que lui avait dit le grand monsieur, même si elle se doutait qu'il devait être dans la pièce d'à côté... La dernière fois il avait fait ça aussi...

Juste au cas où, elle descendit du lit, et trottina sans un bruit jusqu'à la porte du salon, qu'elle entrouvrit avec précautions. Il y avait bien une touffe de cheveux gris dépassant du haut du canapé, et la télé était en marche. C'était encore les bonshommes qui couraient après une balle. Il allait rester devant pendant un bout de temps. Rassurée, Bogna retourna à sa chambre, se hissa avec peine sur le lit, et se glissa sous le drap. Quand ça sentirait bon dans la maison, ça serait l'heure de se lever.


End file.
